


trust is a fascinating thing

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Series: The EPCU [1]
Category: 1917 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Will Schofield, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Implicit dick grabbing, M/M, PWP, Post-War, Top!Tom Blake, Unfortunate use of the word cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: “That’s it, Sco,” Blake murmured in his ear, bordering on teasing. “I’ve got you, I always have, haven’t I?”
Relationships: Will Schofield/Tom Blake
Series: The EPCU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635064
Comments: 5
Kudos: 181





	trust is a fascinating thing

“I want to try something,” Tom said absently, dragging Will out of his half doze. “Think you can trust me?”

”Not when you phrase it like that,” he tiredly mumbled back, flashing a sleepy smile at his sweetheart.

Tom huffed a soft laugh and reached for Will’s hand. “I wanna fuck you,” he said bluntly.

For a moment, Will’s hackles rose. “I don’t-“

”I know,” Tom interrupted. “You haven’t taken it before. But I wanna make you feel good, Scho. That’s all.”

Will’a expression turned cagey, only relaxing after the reassuring look Tom gave him.

”We can quit whenever you feel like it.”

”I know.”

”You’re sweet when you’re in charge. I just wanna see it the other way around.”

Tom didn’t bother to deny the rush it gave him when he noticed Scho’s little shiver at the words. It was cute, watching the blond melt.

”Come here,” Tom said softly, wrapping an arm around Will’s waist.

Scho went willingly, letting Tom tug him close. “That look is making me nervous,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss him.

”You think too much sometimes,” Tom softly teased, running his hands up Will’s sides. “I love you.”

”Love you too,” he whispered back.

Tom gave him a wide smile and let go. “Undress yourself.”

”Why?” Will asked, his voice bordering on plaintive when Tom pulled away from him. 

“I’ll watch.”

”Bastard,” he mumbled, squirming out of his pajamas. 

Tom grinned at him, intently eyeing the older one. “Have I told you often enough that you’re beautiful?”

Will shot him an uncertain look. “Tom...”

The brunet leaned over to kiss him. “It’s true, you just don’t like it.”

”I’m not _pretty_ ,” he insisted. 

”I never used pretty, but if you prefer that-“

”Just get on with it,” Will whined. 

Tom’s face lit up and he gently pushed Will back until he was laying down, then settled between the blond’s legs. 

“Wonder what I should do to you first,” Blake playfully mused. 

Scho made a soft sound of protest, making him laugh.

”You’ve always liked my mouth,” Blake murmured. “Maybe I should try yours.”

Will visibly tensed up, glancing anywhere but Blake’s face.

”Would you like that?” Tom asked in a low voice. “You do have a lovely mouth.”

”I would,” Will finally admitted in a small voice.

Blake’s face broke into a smile as he ran his hand up Scho’s leg. “That’s a sight for next time,” he said lowly. “You’re gagging for it already, aren’t you?”

Will looked away, his face flushed. “Just fuck me already, Tom.”

Blake softly laughed, gently taking hold of Will and making the blond whine in response.

Tom kept his eyes on Scho’s face, watching with rapt attention as he arched up into Blake’s hand.

“That’s it, Scho,” he murmured in Will’s ear, bordering on teasing. “I’ve got you, I always have, haven’t I?”

Schofield shuddered, letting out a small sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan.

“You’re a bastard,” he hissed out, breathlessly laughing. “You have more experience than you let on.”

Tom gave him a smug smile. “Figured I could pleasantly surprise you,” he murmured, his attention on stroking Will’s cock.

Will tried to stay quiet, a high keening sound ripping out of his throat instead.

Blake lit up, eyes flashing with amusement.

”Aren’t you cute?”

Will opened his mouth to protest but let out a strangled little whine when Tom stopped touching him.

”Why’d you stop?”

”I want you to cum when I’m in you, not any sooner,” Tom said bluntly, giving Will a sly smile.

”Then _hurry_ ,” Scho heard himself whine. 

He didn’t pay much attention to Blake getting up, though he did have a vague thought his lover had been planning this from how quickly he returned. 

Will slumped back against his pillows, huffing out a nervous sigh as he watched Blake.

”You need to relax for me,” Tom encouraged. “Can you do that for me, Scho?”

Will shakily nodded, watching Tom undress. He let his eyes drift closed, tensing up unintentionally when he felt Blake’s fingertips delicately probing around his entrance.

”It doesn’t hurt me when you do this,” Tom reminded him, glancing at Will’s face. “You don’t think I’d let you get hurt, do you?”

Schofield immediately shook his head, letting out a quiet mewling sound when Tom started to work a finger into him.

”It’s different,” Will mumbled. “Do you ever get used to it?”

”it’ll feel better in a moment,” Tom absently assured him. “And yes, you will.”

Scho found it hard to string his thoughts together, looking up at Tom through half-closed eyes.

”You think we’ll do this again?”

”I know we will. I’ll turn you into an insatiable little minx,” he teased, sliding another finger in. 

”We’ll see,” Will mumbled, canting his hips up.

”Already likes it and he won’t even admit it,” Tom chuckled, only pulling his hand away when he was certain Will was ready.

“Tom,” Scho mumbled, watching the brunet. “I like it.”

Blake gave a soft hum of acknowledgement, pressing into him with one slow, smooth movement.

Scho sharply inhaled, looking up at him with wide blue eyes.

”I know,” Blake murmured apologetically. “It won’t feel as strange once you adjust a bit, promise.”

Will squirmed a bit, letting Tom kiss him.

”Are you ready?” Tom asked softly, lacing his fingers through Will’s.

Scho took a deep breath before he finally nodded, giving Tom a trusting look.

”That’s my Scho,” Blake murmured, leaving kisses down the blond’s jaw as he started to move.

Will dig his fingers of his free hand into Blake’s back, letting out a low whine. “Kiss me again,” he mumbled, letting out soft gasps after each thrust. “Tom, please-“

”Haven’t ever heard you so needy before,” he softly teased. “You’re sweet when you beg, Will.”

Scho held him tighter, tugging him down for a rough kiss. “I’ll beg more if it means you’ll go harder,” he whispered back.

”Since you asked...”

Will hissed out a plea, letting Tom get a bit rough with him.

Scho shut his eyes, silently reveling in how Blake doted on him. Realization flickered through him, slowly dawning on him as he opened his eyes to look up at Tom. Maybe he did want to be cherished after all.

Will gazed up at Blake with love drunk eyes. Maybe - and he’d never dream of admitting it to Tom - maybe he’d even liked being called beautiful.

He was snapped out of his thoughts, interrupted by the knot of desperation in his stomach tying itself tighter. 

”’m gonna... gonna... Tom, ‘m close,” Scho panted, reaching between them to take hold of his cock. 

“I’ve got you,” Blake softly cooed to him. “Go ahead, Scho.”

Will clamped his mouth shut, his face contorting with pleasure as he came. 

It wasn’t long after that Tom came as well, holding Will’s hips tight enough to bruise.

Tom shoved as far into Will as he could manage, catching his breath as he came down. “Fuck...”

”I’ll admit that you were right,” Will whispered. “I really did like that.”

”Mm, I told you you would,” Tom smiled, resting his head on Will’s chest for a moment before reluctantly pulling away.

He smiled to himself, taking in the mess he’d made of Will. He’d absolutely adored making the calm, collected blond come undone under him. 

But it was afterward, watching Scho’s blissful, sleepy expression, that Tom loved the most. 


End file.
